Talk:Plaza Downtown
This is clearly the tallest building in Lovia, surpassing the tallest building in Lovia by 5 floors. I suggest that you cut back on a few floors to make it a bit more realistic, especially considering that your building has 4 sections. I can't even picture this fitting on the plot of land that it was assigned. Why don't you take of one commercial wing and maybe three unused floors. Being reasonable, we can't even fill up most of the buildings we've got now, commercially. It'll still be the tallest building in Lovia, even if you take my advice.--LCPCOP Christopher Costello (Pikapi - Discuss) 20:07, December 12, 2011 (UTC) Or we could delete it. Jeff likes to make everything super Goyou and unrealistic. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 22:21, December 12, 2011 (UTC) ::(-- 23:26, December 12, 2011 (UTC) I was not serious about that, but it definitely does need improvement. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 23:51, December 12, 2011 (UTC) It's not that I don't want to come across as encouraging, but it seems that Goyou has a monopoly on everything. Apparently, buildings now too. Realistic-ness is pretty cool though, too. Just sayin'--LCPCOP Christopher Costello (Pikapi - Discuss) 02:17, December 13, 2011 (UTC) Goyou even had a town completely, all the buildings were there's. So the government should do something to control it so it does not become to big. Also the dancing man is very funny.Granero 02:55, December 13, 2011 (UTC) Yeah monopolies have never been dealt with by government, but I wouldn't say they are going too far they just have no opposition. 08:59, December 15, 2011 (UTC) Hotels I've seen hotels next to each other many times in large and small financial sectors. Look at it positively Timemaster, competition for such a big company is a good thing. Kunarian 02:20, December 16, 2011 (UTC) I think an article should be made, instead of going to Goyou, and a reason specified for having a hotel right in the middle of a big shopping center. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 02:25, December 16, 2011 (UTC) Response to the "Monopoly" Apparently, we don't monopolize in the United States. Why? They have antitrust laws Lovia does not. So, you have no right to accuse me by law. I will support antitrust laws, because to be honest I can be a butt sometimes. -- 03:18, December 16, 2011 (UTC) I'd like to rent out a few floors here, could I get some room? -Sunkist- 04:41, December 16, 2011 (UTC) :Yes, but on Section B. Two floors per company max. -- 02:25, December 17, 2011 (UTC) Great Jeffwang. it makes it easier to install anti-monopoly laws. 08:43, December 16, 2011 (UTC) This is why we are making anti-monopoly laws, to stop Goyou from making stupid things. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 17:10, December 16, 2011 (UTC) :Where? -- 02:24, December 17, 2011 (UTC) ::I will begin writing tomorrow (today in UTC). —TimeMaster (talk • ) 03:43, December 17, 2011 (UTC) Isn't it possible you can just try and stop expanding Goyou for a while? Hell, you already have tons of locations advertising the existence of your organization, so continuing isn't really "contributing", but trolling, and yes, "being a butt". I support your company, but you're kinda crossing the line by expanding and claiming every profitable small business as your own. Two (in fact, all of us) can play at that game. :p --LCPCOP Christopher Costello (Pikapi - Discuss) 23:05, December 16, 2011 (UTC) :Excuse me, but Goyou has stopped acquiring companies and I have moved on. Okay? I'd suggest be quiet for a while also learning and research before you speak. -- 02:24, December 17, 2011 (UTC) How about this one? Delete? --Semyon 11:01, April 1, 2015 (UTC) :I'd say keep. It has some use. --OuWTB 11:10, April 1, 2015 (UTC) ::Awright. --Semyon 11:28, April 1, 2015 (UTC)